Zabawa w chowanego/scenariusz
Na dworze pada deszcz, co powoduje, że chłopcy i ich przyjaciele nie wiedzą co robić. Z ukrycia wychodzi Irving - największy fan chłopców i proponuje zabawę w chowanego. Chłopcy w tym celu budują pomniejszator, którego dotyka Fretka i zmniejsza się. Tymczasem Dundersztyc tworzy robalobota, aby dowiedzieć się gdzie mieszka Pepe. Zabawa w chowanego (Odcinek zaczyna się w domu Flynn-Fletcherów.) (W salonie.) Linda: Fineasz, Ferb wybieram się do Vivian na kilka godzin, miłej zabawy! Buford: W co można się bawić kiedy pada deszcz? Izabela: Możemy pomówić o uczuciach. Buford: Dobra, powtórzę w co można się bawić kiedy pada deszcz?! Baljeet: Ja chętnie pomówię o moich uczuciach. Buford: (Uderza Baljeeta.) Jak się teraz czujesz?! Baljeet: Boli mnie. Buford: Załatwione, nawet fajna zabawa! Irving: Może pobawimy się w chowanego? Fineasz- kto to powiedział?! Irwin(siedzi obok na kanapie)-To ja ! Fineasz-A kim jesteś? Irwin-Pozwólcie zatem ,że się przedstawię,jestem Irwin,wasz największy fan hyhyhyhy(śmieje się z przejęcia) Fineasz-a jak długo tam siedziałeś? Irwin-od kilku godzin,według horoskopu jestem statystą.Patrzcie tylko mam album z waszymi przygodami ,to kolejka górska którą zbudowaliście ,a to wasze słynne rydwany ,a wtedy jedliście te zupe Baljeet-ha ,co za frajer! Fineasz- to kosmyk włosów Ferba? Irwin(zabiera album)-nie dotykaj! Fineasz-Irwin proponuje chowanego Buford-czy dom nie jest trochę za mały na dobrą zabawę w chowanego? Freb-być może problem nie tkwi ,że dom jest za mały tylko ,że my za duzi Fineasz-racja posiedźcie tu chwile a Ferb i ja wykorzystamy technologie z odcinka z łodzią podwodna aby zrobić zmniejszacz.Ferb wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Irwin-Hahahahah(śmiech z wrażenia)zawsze tak pomyślicie ,ja mogę to o Pepe? Fineasz-Co? Irwin-No wiesz mam na myśli gdzie jest Pepe! Fineasz(zdziwiony)-dobrze? Irwin-Gdzie jest pepe?ninie poczekaj potrafię lepiej,gdzie jest pepe!gdzie jest pepe?gdzież to podziałeś sie Pepe?!ciekawe dokąd poszedł Pepe!(reszta dzieci powoli się cofa)och!,gdzież może byc ten dziobak!gdzie jest pepe? (w bazie Pepe) Major Monogram-Dzień dobry agencie P ,Dundersztyc zadręcza nas głupawymi telefonami! Dundersztyc(z nagrania)-Hallo Monogram!...jesteś w domu?Jesli jesteś w domu to odbierz proszę.Halo!.Oh niecierpię sekretarek!Dobra słuchaj jestem zły i Pepe pan dziobak ma tu przyjść i mnie powstrzymać!(pipczenie)Ej zaraz czy to było pip ?szkończył mi sie czas?eee i tak wiem co robicie ,zresztą zadzwonię później! Monogram-Masz się dowiedzieć co tym razem planuje... Dundersztyc(nagranie)-eee halo!Ostatnim razem skończył mi się czas więc chciałem powiedzieć że (w tym samym czasie mówi monogram-Odkryj jego plan i go powstrzymaj!)zadzwonie na komórkę i się nagram. Monogram-Ehh(wzdycha) Dundersztyc(z nagrania)-to tak na wszelki wypadek. (salon w domu Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz-Już gotowe!przyrząd zmniejszający,teraz niech każdy z was przyłoży do niego ręke! (Zmniejszylli się) Izabela-łoł ,jesteśmy malutcy! Izabela-Fineasz wasz stolik do kawy jest ogromny! Buford(trzyma ogromny ołówek)-Hyhy ołówko-sztanga Baljeet-czy ktoś może mi zrobić zdjęcie z tym królikiem z kurzu? (Ferb robi zdjęcie) Baljeet-Fineasz ,to fantastyczne ,wszystkich trzeba zmniejszyć Izabela-Bądź mały Irwin-Malutki Fineasz-zmniejsz się (piosenka ,,gdy się zmniejszysz'')'' Gdy się zmniejszysz basenem jest każdy zlew A podłoga to stadion ,że hej Gdy się zmniejszysz to wszyscy polubią cię bo tylko ty przez kraty przeciśniesz się trampolinę z gąbki zrób jeśli tylko chcesz A z grzebienia rząd więziennych cel Twój telewizor ekranem kinowym jest] I na złotej rybce przepłyniesz się Usiądź w papierowym samolocie i przeleć przez cały dom ziarnka piasku to fiord a okruszek to tort i bakterie z tobą bawić się chcą Kiedy zmniejszysz się Kiedy zmniejszysz się Oto jest spółka zło Dund.... (Pepe wywala drzwi) Dundersztyc-Och,Pepe panie dziobaku przyłapałeś mnie!Chciałem wrzucić odnawialne śmieci do kosza na śmieci zwykłe ,ależ jestem zły.Dałeś mi porządną lekcję ,od dziś segreguję śmieci.Będę zielony od stóp do głów!Będą na mnie mówić el zieleń i zamieszkam w zielonce.(prowadząc Pepe przyczepia mu pluskwę).Do widzenia jedź ostrożnie i dzięki za rozwalenie mi drzwi,mam za swoje. (dom fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz-W porządku ,możemy zacząć zabawę w chowanego. Izabela-aaa,co to? Baljeet-Trzęsienie ziemi! Fineasz-Nie to Fretka,ej Fretka kryje,wszyscy chować się! Fretka(rozmawia przez komórkę ze Stefą)-Stefa ta kokarda jest urocza to twój znak rozpoznawczy.Ty masz kokardę a ja mam...dziwny metalowy szmelc na środku salonu,oddzwonię później.(rozłancza się) Fretka-To z pewnościa dzieło Fineasza i Ferba ,więc musi coś robić. Izabela-Fineasz spójrz ,stojak od parasoli ! Fineasz-to Baljeet! Baljeet-O nie ,znalazła mnie.Chyba muszęęęęę!(gdy Fretka otwiera parasol Baljeet leci w górę)ał,ło,łał(uderza się o żyrandol i na nim londuje) Fineasz i Izabela-Baljeet! Baljeet-Nic mi nie jest (Fretka wyszła na dwór) Fineasz-Musimy odzyskać mniejszacz! Irwin-Wy zawsze macie jakiś plan Fineasz-Nie mamy planu Irwin-Co!? Fineasz-Musimy go wymyślić Irwin-nie ma wymyślania!W albumie tego nie było!Chcecie powiedzieć ,że zawsze improwizujecie?Ouu padli moi idole! Baljeet-Hej wy tam ja wciąż tu jestem! a takie dwie zdechłe muchy.. Fineasz-Spokojnie Baljeet,zdejmiemy cię stamtąd jak najszybciej! Baljeet-Jak mam być spokojny?! przez te klimatyzacje niedługo zamarznę!brrr (trzęsie się z zimna)bardzo zimno,bardzo zimno (Pepe wchodzi do domu i kładzie się spać ) (pipczy pluskfa na cele Pepe) (Dom Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc-Włączyć robalobota! (pluskwa zamienia się w miniaturowego robota) Dundersztyc tak mój malutki robaloszpiegu!Pokaż gdzie mieszka Pepe!Właśnie tak ,podejdź do drzwo żebym zobaczył numer domu.uuu!nareszcie dowiem sie gdzie mieszka Pepe pan dziobak.Podejdę zadzwonię dzwonkiem i ucieknę hahaha! (Okolice domu Izabeli) Fretka-Hej mamo!Chciałabym ci coś pokazać!Ha wyprzedzam was o jeden kroczek,jeden.Do czego to może być..Aaaa!Huuu!Jestem mała!Gdzie jest wsteczny guzik?! Vivian-Kto tam kto tam?Jestem pewna ,że słyszłam pukanie.Ojej ,lepiej zabiorę z tąd tę zabawkę. Fretka(Gdy matka Izabeli podnosi wynalazek chłopców fretka spada z przedmiotu na chodnik)-aaaaaaa!Prosze pani!prosze pani!To ja Fretka halo!Aaaaaaaaa!(ześlizgując się z trawy spada na ziemnię ).Najwyraźniej sama sobie na to wszystko zasłużyła...aaaaaa!(Fretka przerażona przez wielką gąsiennicę ucieka) (dom Flynn-Fletcherów) Izabela-Będziemy musieli przejść na drugą stronę ulicy. Irwin-To bezsensu ,napewno skończymy w odkurzaczu! Buford-Dzięki kapitanie maruda (Podchodzi do dzieci pluskwa dundersztyca która jest większa od dzieci bo się zmniejszyły) Dzieci-aaaaaaa! Dundersztyc(u siebie w domu oglądając przez monitor)-Co? to program dla dzieci czy co?!No pewnie coś przestroiło sygnał!Ah!! a teraz kompletnie straciłem obraz!Hmm...Oby tylko robot nie zdziczał. (Robot wariuje) Fineasz-Co to wogule jest?!Czy my go kiedyś zrobiliśmy? Irwin-W albumie tego nie ma Fineasz-Uwaga wszyscy,rozdzielamy się! Fineasz i Izabela(przerażeni igłami lecacymi w ich stronę)-aaaa! Izabela(potyka się)-Aaaa!Aaaaaaaaaa! (Fieasz walczy z robotem) Fineasz-Rzucac liny panowie! Buford-Co tam misiu,nie chcesz przejść do histori?(do Irwina) Irwin-A czy mam inne wyjście? Irwi(Biegnąc do rzucenia igłą z nicią)-aaaaaaaa!(uderzył się o krzesło)-nic mi nie jest... (Izabela rzuca za Irwina) Fineasz-Świetny rzut Izabelo! Izabela-Dziękuję bardzo Buford-Jaaaauaaa!(krzyczy stojąc na pokonanym robocie) Fineasz-Sam bym tego lepiej nie wyraził Buford-aaaaaaaaa!(wyrywa robotowi część z kamerą) (część ta leci do śpiącego Pepe) (Ogródek rodziny Garcia-Shapiro) Fretka-yyhh! Fretka-aaaaaaa!(przeraziła się sczekającego na nią Pinkiego) (Dom Fineasza i Ferba) Izabela-To było poprostu super! Irwin-Tak ale wciąż jesteśmy mali,co teraz? (Freb przebuduwuje robota Dundersztyca na robota latającego) Fineasz-Jesteś genialny! Fineasz-Wszyscygotowi? Irwin-Hahhy po raz pierwszy nie będę musiał siebie wklejić!(robi zdjęcie)Hyhyhyhy Buford-Napisz o tym na blogu Izabela-Lećmy po Baljeeta. Dzieci-Baljeet! Izabela-Gdzie on jest?! Fineasz-Nie widzę go Buford-Widzieliście tam się coś rusza Baljeet-Aaaaa!(wychodzi z muchy) Dzieci-Fuj!!! Baljeet-Zrobiłem co konieczne żeby przetrfać! (Ogródek Izabeli) Fretka-Aaaaa! Izabela-Pimpuś nie!,siad zły pies,gdzie twoje maniery! Fineasz-Co słychac krótka siostro?! Fretka-Fineasz!,całe szczęście. Fretka(leci robotem z dziećmi do domu Izabeli)-Kto śmierdzi jak mucha? Baljeet-Musiałem jakoś przetrwać ,jasne! (Dzieci lądują na stole w domu Izablei przy zmniejszczu) Fineasz-Szybko! Fineasz-I razem! (Zwiększyli się) Izabela-Hura Fineasz! Baljeet- juchuu Fineasz! Vivian-Iza czy to ty!? Izabela-Tak mamo! Fretka-To tym razem wpadliście!Gdy mama tu przyjdzie ....Mamo! Irwin-Hyhyhy,poszła po waszą mamę! Fineasz-Co?! (Dom Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc-No działaj niechcie działaj! (Dundersztyc pukając w szybę ekranu słychac stukanie w domu Fineasza i Ferba) (Pepe słyszy stukanie i zakłada fedorę) Dundersztyc-No już!No prosze ,pukanie w ekran pomaga super!Znów widzę pana dziobaka! (Pepe podnosi kamerkę od robota) Dundersztyc-aaaaa!hehehe!W porządku panie dziobaku czy mógłbyś wyświadczyć mi drobną przysługę i przytrzymaj to przy swojej tabliczce ze swoim adresem. (Pepe tłucze kamerkę i idzie znów spać) (Dom Izabeli) Fretka-Mamo mamo mamo muszę pokazać ci coś w kuchni,szybko chodź ,chodź,chodź Linda-Idę cureczko Dundersztyc-Myślisz ,że jesteś sprytny Pepe panie dziobaku ,ale dzisiaj po raz pierwszy w życiu mogę specjalnie ,użyć przycisku autodestrukcji.Przygotuj się na swój koniec Pepe panie dziobaku ! (Poprzez autodestrukcję znikną równierz wynalazek chłopców) Fretka-Widzisz ?he ?he? Fretka-Co?przecierz tutaj stało!Przysięgam tu stał jakiś przyrząd ,my byliśmy mali a potem urośliśmy.... Linda-Ah nastolatki Vivian-(coś po hiszpańsku,chyba:adolescentes czyli nastolatki) Dundersztyc-No to koniec,i jestem cały....A jednak czuję jakąś pustkę. Zabawa w chowanego/scenariusz